creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Perfection of Nova
My name is James and I went to Canbrook High. It's this typical school that you would expect to be a high school at first glimpse. But the thing is, this school isn't normal. We could all tell that, all three-hundred students. We knew that compared to the other schools we went to as a child, this was by far the creepiest. But out here in Murkgrove, we don't complain. There's nothing to complain about, we live in a beautiful surrounding that is covered in the greenest of trees. Trust me, I've been to many places all over America and even if you think you live in the most perfect of places, you haven't been to Murkgrove. It's beautiful. The slight disappointment is the state of the schools. Yeah, we are lucky enough to have such great facilities, but the schools just aren't as clean as you expect. Janitors are paid low pay, as you can tell from the poor work in cleaning. I was in my third year at Canbrook, and I was a smart child. I did my homework on time, never got into any scraps or fights and was able to earn the highest attendance possible. My mom told me that I was a bright kid and that one day, I would make everyone proud. I strode towards that goal, in hopes that someday, someone would be proud of me. It was the beginning of my third year at Canbrook that my life changed. Cheesy, yes, but for a good cause. It was then that I first caught eye of Nova Sampson. To the normal eye, Nova was just a typical girl who went to Canbrook High and wanted to do well, but to me she was an angel. An actual angel. Her silk black hair, her emerald eyes, her lustful smile... all that I deemed perfection. Normally, a guy like me, average but nerdy, would be the shyest of shy to walk up to a girl like Nova. However, my heart jumped before my brain and I was soon greeting the new girl and starting conversation. "You just moved here from Arkansas?" I wondered. Which she quickly agreed, "Yes, my family prefers it out here. Arkansas doesn't have the right aroma..." I questioned her last words, but her perfection got the better of me. Within days of nonstop chatting, we were inseparable. Our every second at school was within each other's company and we did not mind one bit. Nova was a girl who kept to herself, to me. We shared the deepest of emotions and soon, a few weeks after greeting, we shared our first kiss. I have never felt anything like it. I've kissed a few girls in the past, but kissing Nova was like heaven. I lingered to her lips as long as I could until our lips parted and we smiled. Every time, we smiled for minutes on end, looking into one another's eyes. But it was soon to be the thing I regretted... At one point, I kissed her heavenly lips and looked deep into her eyes... too deep. My body went numb and my mind was dark. I was looking into darkness, unable to see anything. The sky turned red and a bolt of lightning hit me. It hit me so hard that I screamed and begged to be woken up. Within minutes of this terror, I was back to the perfection that was Nova, looking worried and terrified. I didn't tell her what I went through, but the screams told all. My dreams began to be infiltrated by the same scene, the lightning bolt hitting me and soaring through my veins. But the more it happened, the more I realised the grip that held my body during the ordeal. At first I believed it was Nova, holding me, but it felt worse in my dreams. The hands gripping my body as the pain worsened. This wasn't Nova, it was more than perfection... Part Two I can safely say that over the past few months, my fearful incidents have decreased and the grip within these incidents have loosened. The grip seemed to feel less angry as I grew stronger and stronger in love with Nova. That was perfectly okay with me, as my love could grow without the worry of scaring Nova anymore. My every waking moment was filled with the image of Nova in my head. Who knew that within half a year of laying eyes on her, I would be a big part of her life? I never imagined that to have ever happened. I saw Nova as this angel who would make my very soul ache for more. We were just at a young age, somewhat, being sixteen-year-olds in the days of exams and study with no time for a love-life. But this was Nova, a girl who stole my heart within seconds of meeting. And from that second, my life made way for Nova. Nova and I were down at the park one Tuesday evening, holding hands and walking through the forested area. Schoolwork was the least of our worries as our fingers locked and love pulsed through our touching hands. I knew this was love. Although I've never felt love before, I could at that moment. Nova was my love. Connecting with her through these peaceful gardens of lillies and buttercups, my life could not get any better. The park was filled with beauty, from grand oak trees to the smallest of daises, beauty was everywhere. But what my hand gripped was definite beauty, to me. It was seven o'clock that the forest grew cold. Fortunately, Nova and I were prepared, cardigans and coats. Our fingers locked as we continued our walk along the dirt road leading to the meadows. We heard the distant cry of sheep, positioned in the fields that we passed. "I'm scared," I heard my love say. She had nothing to worry about, I was there, her protection. "Don't worry Nova, we won't be out here for that long." Nova stood still, her hand gripped to mine as tight as she could. Her fingernails grazed my knuckles as she closed her eyes shut. She muttered something under her breath, something like, 'please go'. We were long from our homes and still had a bit more to walk, but her plead seemed serious so I walked on. She quickly grabbed my arm and cried, "No James! Please don't go!" "What is it, Nova? I thought you told me to leave..." "Not you..." This made my hair stand on its ends. Who was she talking about? I asked her and she replied in a hushed voice of fear. "Engelbert... please let me love..." "Who's Engelbert? Did he follow us?" "He wants me all to himself... Engelbert... why do you always do this...?" she began crying and put her hands to her ears, unable to keep calm. I rushed over to her and put my arm around her, but my nightmares began. Nova became a shining light, her tears disappearing as they rolled down her cheek. The dirt road we were walking minutes before began to crack as smoke arose from the fissures. The sky turned red and lightning bolts were hitting the ground around us. From one bolt of lightning appeared a figure, whose chubby appearance shone from each lightning bolt. He wore Victorian clothing and grinned at us both. As he saw Nova, his grin widened more and began to move closer to her. My instincts told me to protect my Nova as I stood in front of her, my shadow appearing in front of me from the light Nova was glowing with. He came closer and looked me in the eyes, his darkened pupils leaving an image within my mind. He began to chuckle and threw me aside with ease. His grip seemed familiar, but more real than I ever imagined. He was the grip from my nightmares. The force that tried to take me away from Nova. I hit the ground with a thud, nothing less than a quick jolt of pain. But my body did not move, my arms and legs inactive as I watched Engelbert. "Nova, Nova..." his voice echoed with a rasp as he came closer to Nova, "Why do you do this to me? Am I not enough? Can I not be this humanoid? Can I not hold your hand and live every second with the thought of you?" His face began to slowly move closer to hers, with Nova still clutching her ears and keeping her eyes shut. "Nova... I'm never going to leave, Nova... we're together forever... this humanoid will die off eventually, but I can be with you forever... My perfection..." Nova screamed, her hands clawed at Engelbert's form, but nothing worked. Nova was helpless as I called out to her, begging her to help me. On her knees, she finally opened her eyes and cried as she looked into Engelbert's eyes. His darkened pupils forcing her to remain looking at him. Her brightness increased with every gaze into his eyes. I screamed for Nova, pleading with her to look at me, to stop this trance she was in. Nova shrieked as the light grew brighter, my eyes strained from the brightness of my Nova. I could not focus anymore and soon, I shut my eyes. Her shriek faded away. I opened my eyes, and she was gone. Engelbert was nowhere to be seen and Nova had vanished. I closed my eyes and cried in the darkened dirt road. A local farmer soon spotted me and called 911. In the hospital, they did not believe my story. I told them all I could, about Engelbert and Nova, the incident that I could not get out of my mind. They believed none of it. My own mom agreed with the doctors. When I asked to see Nova, I wished I said nothing. Mom told me that Nova was not heard from after our walk in the park. I retold my story, but it was just worthless. Psychiatrists deemed me as unstable and soon put me in the Murkgrove Mental Institution. I begged my mom not to keep me there but she did nothing. They all called me insane and even charged me with the disappearance of Nova. They still haven't found her, and I know they won't. Nova is somewhere else, trying to find love that can outstand Engelbert and his selfish person. The guards allowed me to write on some paper, so if you can read this, please don't think I'm insane. I'll never see Nova again, but at least I will have one thing. The memories of her and the knowing that Nova Sampson, was perfection. Category:Disappearances Category:Ghosts Category:Mental Illness